


You Got Bamboozled

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Discussion of fake/pretend relationship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: The higher ups want better ratings, so they come up with a new plan for it.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You Got Bamboozled

Elliott was tense, but he was sure he had nothing on how rigid Crypto was sitting in his chair. With his severe, unchanging expression and still frame, he looked like a statue. A hot statue. _'Okay, now that was a weird thought._ ' The two of them had been left waiting in this office for almost thirty minutes, so of course Elliott's mind just had to wander into odd directions. "You think he forgot we're here?"

If possible, Crypto seemed to stop breathing alltogether. Slowly, his gaze slid to Elliott. "He'd better not. I want to get this over with." 

Elliott slumped over, elbows on his knees and picking at a seam on his jeans. "Yeah, just sitting here is getting boring." he grinned at the other man. "I'd much rather spend time-" Before he could finish, the door behind them opened and shut. 

A man in a three piece suit came around to sit at the desk in front. He adjusted the tie around his neck, and pulled a folder from his drawer. The office was big, but papers and boxes cluttered it and the addition of another form in the form just made it appear smaller. Elliott was sure even _his_ room was tidier. Though this man was the head of the PR department, so Elliott was going to keep that observation to himself. 

Clearing his throat, Cole levelled his stare onto both Elliott and Crypto. "I was in a meeting and it took longer than anticipated. Thank you for your patience, Mr. Witt, Mr. Kim." 

Elliott was going to ask _who_ before he remembered it was Crypto's real name. No one ever called him it though, kinda like with Wraith. Then he thought he'd better answer. "It's no trouble, Mr. Lang. We've just been sitting here, doing nothing. Right?" he directed the last word to Crypto, who said nothing. 

Cole's mouth formed into a half-grin. "Then I won't mince words. Ratings are good, but can be improved. That's where you two come in." 

Elliott sat up, interest piqued. "Is there going to be another duos coming up?" he smirked. "I wouldn't mind being paired up with Crypto again." Far more strained, Crypto rolled his eyes. "See, he agrees with me." 

The half grin became a full one, Cole's eyes scanning between both men. "This is exactly the kind of thing we were looking for." 

Elliott raised a brow, but Crypto was the one who finally spoke, "And what is that?" 

Cole raised his hands to gesture at them. "To boost the ratings, we've decided that it'd be great publicity if you both were presented as a couple." 

Elliott and Crypto had matching stunned expressions. Slowly, they looked at each. Crypto's brows knitted together, mouth in a thin line while Elliott gapped, blinking rapidly. _What?_ They could almost hear the word echoed in each other's mind. 

Oblivious, Cole continued speaking over their silence, "This will really get people talking. You'll both just need to be convincing in showing you're crazy about each other for functions, interviews, things like that." he waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, this means whatever other relationship you two have with anyone else will need to cease. Can't leave any loose ends." 

Crypto's mouth formed into an even tighter line, and Elliott piped in fast, "Yeah, no problem." he laughed, just a touch nervous. "You can count on us, w-we'll like send your ratings skyro-skyr-up." 

"Glad to hear it. You can go now, and make sure you're stories are straight." 

Crypto didn't say anything on his way out, just shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze forward. Elliott at least made a show of grinning and waving behind him before closing the door. He hurried to catch up with the other man. 

"So..." Elliott trailed off, trying not to botch things up with this, "that was...something." Really, had he really just said that? 

"That they want to parade us around like showdogs for their ratings?" Crypto asked. 

Elliott flushed, because when he put it like _that_... "Uh, yeah, kinda screwed up, but I meant that," he gave another nervous chuckle, this one tinged with disbelief, "no one actually knows we're already together. 

Crypto snorted, a little of the tenseness in his frame relaxing. "It's not going to be a secret if you keep talking about it." 

Elliott grinned, and slung an arm over the other man's shoulder. If they needed to 'pretend' they were together, well, why not start right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought very hard about this. The idea of them being in a pretend relationship for real crossed my mind, but I choose to make this instead a punchline to the fact I always seem to keep putting these two into a secret relationship. 
> 
> Hopefully it was still at least a little enjoyable to read.


End file.
